Expertos, hora de cantar
by Amanda R. Dawn
Summary: Si Lila no se puede presentar... bueno, no queda más que los rubios se presenten en el acto. Cantando. ¿Y si es el minuto que todo deje de estar quieto y por fin comience la acción?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola. _

_Honestamente esto comenzaba como un songfic corto, porque tenía una canción pegada hace semanas. Sin embargo, esto se escapó de las manos y viene mucho más. Sorpresas de la vida. _

_Espero que me cuenten que les parece y qué creen que vendrá. _

_Como siempre y lamentablemente ningún personaje me pertenece. _

_Esto se encuentra ubicado como si TJM nunca hubiese sucedido. ¿Por qué? Porque todo sería más fácil para mi parejita y a mí las cosas fáciles no me gustan xd_

¿Y qué se supone que hiciera en esa situación?

Había dos maneras de verlo; a) por fin llegaría el día en que ese chico cantaría la canción que tanto había esperado escucharle, y b) ese día sería la tortura misma porque no sabía cómo iba a contenerse para no tomarlo y encerrarlo con ella por siempre.

Hace mas o menos un mes que se estaba organizando un show en beneficio de uno de los profesores de la secundaria. Todo había partido de la idea de un buen samaritano. Arnold. Obviamente que Shortman tenía que estar involucrado. Él comenzó a organizar a toda la escuela para que hubiese bandas, cantantes y bailarines que dieran un buen espectáculo y así el vecindario asistiese.

Todo iba sobre ruedas: muchos voluntarios quisieron participar mostrando su arte, muchos vecinos ansiaban poder estar presente ese día y las entradas se esfumaron rápidamente. Bueno, todo era por un bien mayor.

Sin embargo, y como no todo puede ser color de rosa, un día antes del esperado espectáculo, Lila sufrió un accidente. Ella se había ofrecido con mucha amabilidad a mostrar algunas de sus coreografías de ballet, las cuales eran asombrosas, pues la chica pecosa pelirroja trabajaba muy duro en sus ensayos para que así, algún día, pudiese ser reconocida y hacer de eso su carrera. Aunque el destino parecía no querer a Sawyer mostrando su talento, ya que, ensayando para ese día especial, Lila resbaló con unas telas que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo y su tobillo resintió la caída. Era imperioso que la pecosa se cuidara y no forzara la movilidad de su tobillo porque prontamente venían ensayos importantes y necesitaba estar al 100% si quería destacar entre las bailarinas.

Tipo seis de la tarde del día jueves, en la casa de Arnold sonó el teléfono.

\- ¿Aló? – contestó el chico rubio. A sus 16 años, Arnold mantenía sus facciones que lo hacían parecer ingenuo, pero se estiró mas de lo pensado, además de mantenerse en excelente estado físico por su afición al basquetbol y, para que negarlo, la vanidad adolescente. Su cabello seguía estando desordenado, decorado con su pequeña gorra azul que solo utilizaba algunos días a la semana… lentamente Arnold comenzaba a separarse de ese objeto que tantos recuerdos traía. Se mantenía usando camisas, pero ahora las llevaba abiertas sobre una polera de color usualmente azul. Ese color combinaba demasiado bien con su piel y sus ojos verdes que brillaban cuando sonreía.

\- Oh, Arnold, ¡cuanto, cuanto lo siento! -. Lila comenzó rápidamente a disculparse y a explicar por qué no podría ser parte del acto benéfico. Se deshizo en disculpas, rogó perdón como si de un crimen se tratase. Aunque el rubio lamentaba perder una presentación de ballet, entendía la urgencia de Lila de mantenerse en reposo pues venían asuntos importantes para su carrera… bueno, su futura carrera.

\- Muchas gracias por avisarme, Lila. Realmente espero que te mejores de tu tobillo. Avísame si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, ¿sí? Cuídate – se despidió Arnold, mientras en su cabeza estallaba la pregunta… ¿y qué haría en ese espacio del show?

Al llegar el viernes en la mañana, rápidamente el rubio entró a la sala en donde se reunían los compañeros de siempre que siguieron con orgullo la idea amable y servicial de su buen samaritano. Cada uno con su talento, Rhonda se encargaba de la decoración del lugar, la cual no debía ser menos que perfecta. Por su parte, Eugene ensayaba con los voluntarios, les mostraba cómo sería el escenario y en dónde estaría la mejor luz para brillar con todo lo que tuvieran. Phoebe, encargada de las finanzas por su orden y disciplina, estaba contando nuevamente la cantidad de entradas y así poder cuadrarlas adecuadamente con el dinero que poseían. Se podría decir que ella fue la primera en ver el estrés que tenía Arnold, pero obviamente había alguien que ya lo había mirado en el instante que entró a la habitación.

Helga G. Pataki había cambiado bastante. No solo por fuera, ya que se deshizo de su vestido y comenzó a frecuentar los jeans ajustados, las poleras negras sueltas que solían mostrar uno de sus hombros y las infaltables zapatillas rosadas… y, sin embargo, el listón seguía en su cabello rubio, el cual ahora estaba amarrado en una cola alta. La combinación entre las ropas oscuras y lo femenino de su listón y sus zapatillas le daba una apariencia de princesa del mal. Por dentro, o mas bien en lo conductual, Pataki ya no era la violenta niña que conocían sus compañeros. No se había transformado en la persona sociable que esperaban algunos (algunos como Arnold), mantenía un perfil bajo y hablaba con sus compañeros cuando era estrictamente necesario… a menos que cruzaran la línea… Helga seguía teniendo un carácter a la defensiva, descontrolado cuando se sentía herida y el sarcasmo no abandonaba su boca cuando de discutir se trataba. Ya sin poder recurrir a los golpes, hería con palabras. En sumas y restas, Helga era alguien con quien era mejor no meterse, ya que claramente ibas a salir perdiendo.

La rubia miró al organizador del evento apenas sus pies tocaron la entrada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, pero prefirió fingir que nada pasaba y continuar pegando con toda tranquilidad cada letra… terminar de pegar y hacer un letrero digno del show benéfico que venía esta noche.

Después de todo lo sucedido en Industrias Futuro, después de retractarse culpando al "calor del momento" y después de seguir todos estos años como si nada en absoluto hubiese sucedido, Helga se había hecho experta en disimular sus emociones. No iba a negar que seguía estando profundamente enamorada de esa tan buena persona que explicaba con ansiedad a sus compañeros que Lila no iba a poder participar con ellos, pero había calmado su aire psicópata y dejó de forzar al destino. Phoebe y ella habían llegado a la conclusión de que Helga había madurado… o resignado. No sé, elije tu palabra.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? – preguntó Eugene, lamentándose. Él ansiaba en ver a Lila, era un aficionado a esas danzas. Quisiese tener el valor de poder seguir esos pasos del baile y el teatro, pero mil cosas, entre ellas el poco futuro laboral, le detenía apenas sus sueños empezaban a volar. Impresionante como desde ya sus 16 años, los chicos de la secundaria comenzaban a preocuparse del futuro económico. Bueno, dentro de este mundo, casi era exigencia.

\- Tendremos que buscar a alguien que pueda reemplazarla, alguien que pueda estar a la altura – respondió Gerald mientras entraba con algunas sillas. Junto con Harold se encargaron de organizar cómo y dónde se sentarían los asistentes para que así todos pudiesen tener una buena vista de los actos. Arnold botó el aire que tenía, intentando pensar en alguien que pudiese presentarse esa misma noche, alguien que rápidamente pudiese tomar el control de la situación y dar un show sorprendente… Miró a su izquierda donde una rubia pegaba con mucha concentración las letras… quizás eso pensaría cualquiera, pero Arnold ya la conocía mejor. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, él aprendió a leerla. Aunque tenía su vista fija en el pegamento, notaba como sus hombros estaban tensos, como ligeramente había volteado su cabeza para oír mejor, como echaba mas pegamento del necesario a la letra de cartulina que tenía en sus manos.

Ya no era secreto para nadie que Helga era un alma artista y que literatura era su fuerte. Aunque destacaba en otras materias, básicamente porque no hablaba con nadie en clases y no le quedaba mas entretención que poner atención, no tenía que esforzarse en literatura porque el talento le salía del corazón. Sus poemas, sus narrativas e incluso algunas letras de canciones siempre destacaron no solo en su curso, si no también en toda la escuela. Muchas veces los profesores quisieron postularle a concursos, pero ella se negaba rotundamente. Aun se sentía ligeramente avergonzada al terminar de declamar sus creaciones, porque las caras incrédulas no se detenían incluso con el pasar del tiempo. Para sus compañeros todavía era un misterio como semejante ser violento, sarcástico y asocial podía tener tanto corazón y tanta inspiración. La pregunta en quién se inspiraba rondaba en todas las bocas, pero solamente personas selectas sabían. Arnold también se sonrojaba cada vez que escuchaba a la rubia, ya que muchas de sus palabras tenían el amor como tema principal y él sentía que a veces los poemas describían a la perfección todas las historias que sucedieron entre ellos. Habían pasado años y, aunque el amor dejó de ser su tópico común, cosa que entristeció bastante al rubio, él todavía sentía cosas extrañas en su estómago cuando escuchaba a Helga. A veces le pesaba el corazón cuando el tema era la desilusión. Sin embargo, cualquier emoción que lo embargaba, siempre se acompañaba de un profundo color carmesí en sus mejillas. Gerald se burlaba lo mas posible del hecho, pero jamás lo mencionó al curso. Phoebe siempre miraba con admiración a su mejor amiga, ya quisiera ella ser tan buena, tan expresiva. Ni siquiera en el transcurso del tiempo, la oriental podía liberarse, siempre contenía sus emociones lo que mas podía.

El punto era que las letras de canciones siempre se acompañaban de una melodiosa voz. Se ha dicho, Helga era una artista innata.

\- ¿Qué les parece una cantante? – preguntó Arnold mientras sus compañeros seguían su mirada. Los hombros de la rubia se juntaron aun mas mostrando mayor tensión. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió como las miradas taladraban su espalda. Le echó mas pegamento a la letra, la cartulina comenzaba a arrugarse por el exceso de humedad. – Sería ideal… - continuó, - una voz suave siempre ameniza y emociona un ambiente -. Helga frunció sus labios ante las palabras del chico que obviamente se referían a ella, esas manipulaciones…

Helga, sin voltearse, tomó aire. – Será mejor que lo vayan olvidando – advirtió por fin colocando la letra sobre el letrero. Intentó que quedara perfecta, sin ninguna arruga. Chocó su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda para calmar la ansiedad que subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta. No paso por alto el halago del rubio. Hace unos meses que Arnold descubrió que Helga cantaba para que Lila pudiese ensayar sus coreografías. A falta de música, buena y mas que buena era la rubia y su adorable voz. A pesar de que cambiaban usualmente el lugar de sus juntas, parecía que el rubio se volvió experto en encontrarlas. Una vez él le comentó que ya se encontraba tan sintonizado con su canto que podría encontrarla a varios metros. Cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, las mejillas de la rubia se coloreaban.

Helga volteó ligeramente cuando sintió que nadie había retirado la mirada, al parecer a sus compañeros les parecía una gran idea. Bufó volviéndose a concentrar en su tarea.

Gerald miró a Arnold fijamente. Sin hablar, le dio a entender que él sería el único que podría convencerla de semejante acto. Phoebe asintió ante las inaudibles palabras de su novio. Ellos ya estaban juntos hace aproximadamente un año, tras una nueva aventura de Helga y Arnold, pues fueron ellos quienes organizaron las cosas para que el moreno y la oriental por fin pudiesen confesar sus sentimientos, confesar ese secreto a voces que había entre los dos. Tras la primera cita, no había nada mas que pensar y rápidamente comenzaron un noviazgo que ha sido fortalecido a medida que pasa el tiempo. Se entendían como nadie, solo con miradas parecía que sus pensamientos iban en sintonía.

\- Helga – llamó con voz suplicante el rubio. Insisto… esas manipulaciones… Parecía que Arnold sabía perfectamente qué botón tocar para llamar la atención de la princesa del mal. Sin embargo, no era que él lo hiciese a propósito, ya que la bondad que lo caracterizaba impedía que él pudiese hacer semejante maldad, solo que Helga seguía siendo demasiado sensible ante su voz. Sin embargo, no se niega que Arnold tenía cierto aire de maldad cuando se trataba de la rubia, ya que si insistía tanto era simplemente porque no iba a perder la oportunidad de poder escucharla nuevamente, sobre todo si no tenía que estar escuchándola a escondidas. Además, así le demostraba que no era el único que era capaz de ser sometido ante su voz… Al tener esa línea de pensamiento, sintió como sus brazos se tensaron y sus manos se hicieron puños… no estaba tan seguro de querer que alguien mas cayera rendido ante la artista, no estaba seguro si quería que alguien mas comenzara a espiarle. Sí, lo admite, a espiarle, porque él no encontraba los lugares de encuentro entre Helga y Lila por arte de magia. Sutilmente se separaba de Gerald al terminar las clases, aprovechando que el moreno se distraía con su novia, y así podía seguir cuidadosamente los pasos de la rubia. Mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, pero se había vuelto experto en ser silencioso y meticuloso en sus tareas. Expertos, expertos. Helga y Arnold se habían vuelto expertos en muchas cosas, sobre todo en cosas que los relacionaba. La experiencia hace al maestro. – Por favor… - suplicó nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que Helga vaya a cantar?! – cortó las palabras de Arnold, - es imposible que Pataki pueda demostrar algo de artista fuera de la clase de literatura – terminó de hablar. Rhonda escupió veneno en sus palabras, pero su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente Arnold se percató que la fashionista intentaba tocar el punto sensible de la rubia: su orgullo. El reto siempre fue la debilidad de Helga. ¡Dios! La rubia era capaz de volar si alguien le decía que no podía hacerlo. Que le dijeran que era imposible de hacer era uno de los grandes motivos por los cuales Helga era capaz de focalizarse hasta demostrar que estaban equivocados. Rhonda continuó hablando por lo bajo mientras ayudaba a Harold a ordenar las sillas. – No queremos que el público se vaya, por Dios… ¿qué va a cantar Helga? ¿Death metal? – se burló. Solo Arnold estaba consciente del juego de la pelinegra, pero los demás no habían caído en la cuenta y comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos porque la burla era uno de los limites de Helga y, como ya se dijo, contra ella es bastante probable que salgas perdiendo.

\- Y si no canto yo, ¿quién va a cantar? ¿tú, princesita? ¿acaso quieres romper los vasos de todos los asistentes? – replicó la rubia parándose de donde estaba instalada hace unos momentos. Su postura intimidó incluso a Harold, el cual había perdido algo de peso, pero seguía viéndose macizo a comparación de sus compañeros, ganó mas altura que nadie, sin embargo, seguía siendo el chico temeroso, sobre todo ante Helga y su enojo. La rubia colocó las manos sobre su cintura haciendo que su polera negra se pegara a su cuerpo, por lo que su hombro quedó mas descubierto de lo usual. Que Dios lo perdone, pero Arnold agradeció internamente la indignación provocada por Rhonda. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de la línea de su pensamiento, todos los colores subieron a su rostro y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse semejante falta de respeto a la rubia. El alma de caballero no dejaba que ese tipo de pensamientos se filtraran entre sus ideas, incluso aunque la adolescencia tenía bastante de eso.

Helga, siempre atenta al rubio, ladeó su cabeza mirándolo fijamente. Algo había pasado que Arnold se veía avergonzado… podría jurar que se veía avergonzado de si mismo, como usualmente pasaba. Pero le llamaba la atención que su rostro enrojeciera justo después de mirarle. Sintió que su estómago se contrajo e intentó juntar sus hombros hacia adelante, en la típica pose de timidez.

Arnold volvió a agarrar su mirada. El fuego entre el verde y el azul tomó mas intensidad de lo que pensaban. Así venia siendo hace algunos años ya, pero al parecer el tiempo acrecentaba cada vez mas la potencia del sentimiento. En estos tiempos, la situación venia siendo ya un poco insostenible. No obstante, Helga, tras todas las experiencias vividas, retiró la mirada antes de que algo más pudiese pasar. Tan cansada se encontraba del amor unilateral que evitaba a toda costa darles alas a sus ilusiones y apenas sentía que agarraban vuelo, de golpe las aterrizaba.

\- Y, aunque me prestara para semejante espectáculo – continuó la rubia ahora buscando excusas para que sus compañeros dejaran de verla como la opción obvia para rellenar el espacio vacío del show -, tendría que cantar mucho para poder ocupar todo el espacio que iba a utilizar la señorita perfección -. Jaque. Ella había entregado un muy buen punto. Lila iba a presentarse y ocupar, por lo menos, treinta minutos de presentación. Helga no podía cantar tanto y, mas que eso, no podía mantener una faceta sociable y amable por mucho tiempo, en algún minuto se filtraría el sarcasmo intentando esconder la profunda vergüenza que le daba exponer sus talentos ante la opinión publica.

\- ¿Y si yo cantara también? – replicó Arnold. Jaque. El rubio, el cual no llevaba su gorra ese día, pasó una mano por su cabello y enderezó su postura. Intentó sonar lo mas serio posible, no fuera a ser que la rubia se indignara pensando que él estaba jugando. – Incluso podemos recortar el tiempo, quizás una canción o dos por cada uno. Es una solución muy elegante, si me lo preguntas a mí – continuó el muchacho. ¿Jaque mate? Todos los colores posibles subieron al rostro de Pataki. Sabía que era una solución adecuada al problema que se presentó por culpa de la pelirroja, además que todos sus compañeros asintieron con emoción. Dos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar la cabeza de la chica en cuestión; ¿él? ¿cantar conmigo? ¡Ni muerta! y, por otra parte, Helga adoraba escuchar a Arnold cantar. El chico también tenía sus talentos. Se reveló todo cuando en el taller de coro no encontraban a nadie que pudiese reemplazar a su cantante secundario, ya que le habían encontrado algo en las cuerdas vocales que le impedía llegar a las notas necesarias. Aunque era un papel secundario, era importante y necesitaba ser reemplazado con alguien que fuese capaz. Cómo pasó todo es historia, pero la cosa es que el muchacho cayó allí por magia. Ahora, si bien no era parte del coro, ayudaba cuando el profesor lo necesitaba. Él siempre ayudaría si alguien lo necesitaba. - ¿O te asusta presentarte ante la gente? -. Jaque mate, ahora sí que sí. Arnold jugó con el orgullo de la rubia. ¿Recuerdan que ella es capaz de ir a China y volver en unas horas si alguien le retaba a hacerlo? Bueno, Helga podía dejar pasar las provocaciones de la pelinegra fashionista, pero cuando ese chico comenzaba a entrar en el juego, ella no podía mas que jugar de vuelta. Helga tomo aire para poder responder, pero controló su ira porque tampoco quería gritar y demostrar que Arnold la había fastidiado mas allá de lo posible. No le gustaba demostrar lo bajo que era su umbral de molestia cuando del rubio se trataba.

\- Puedo y, mas que eso, quedarás como un aficionado al cantar después de mí – escupió cada palabra respondiendo a su provocación.

\- Veremos -.

_Uy, a Helga no le gusta mucho que la reten xd pero qué mejor que lo haga el rubio? 3_

_Eso. ¿Algún comentario? _

_Vendrá el siguiente capítulo pronto. Creo que quizá sean solo tres, pero esto se descontroló rápidamente así que prefiero no tirarme al agua de inmediato. _

_Nos vemos. XOXO. _


	2. A decidir

_Llegó la hora de la presentación. Ahora si que veremos a los rubios sacarse los ojos. Nahh, mentira xd_

_Pero bueno, veamos que se traen estos. Además, personajes sorprendentes aparecen _️

**a-a-a-a**

_Viernes, 20:50. _

Alrededor de las 19.30 comenzó el espectáculo y había sido todo un éxito. Habían asistido la mayoría de los vecinos que tenían entradas. Todos aplaudían con entusiasmo ante los talentos expuestos por los estudiantes. El esfuerzo que había puesto el grupo curso se notaba por cada rincón. Una alegría embargaba a los chicos, ya que el profesor en problemas era muy querido por la escuela y poder ayudarle era una retribución a todo el esfuerzo que hacía día a día para entregarles conocimiento.

El escenario era el típico de un teatro. Las sillas se encontraban dispuestas en filas, pero con el espacio suficiente para moverse libremente. La luz era suave para el público, pero había unos reflectores que iban directo al escenario, de manera que quienes se presentaban podían ser claramente vistos por todos los asistentes, pero no al contrario. Eso calmó los nervios de varios de los voluntarios que se habían ofrecido a participar.

Quedaban 5 minutos del acto que estaba actualmente presentándose: Phoebe se atrevió a presentar un poco de lo que había aprendido a través de los años en karate. Siendo ayudada por su novio Gerald, Phoebe se dedicaba a realizar golpes imposibles a diferentes maniquíes, a romper elementos que iban directo a hacerle daño y a escapar de golpes que cualquiera pensaría que serian demasiado para la pequeña oriental. Sí, Phoebe no había crecido demasiado y se quedó aproximadamente en el metro y cincuenta centímetros. De por sí se veía pequeña al lado de Helga quien alcanzó el metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros, pero mas aun al lado de Gerald que, tal como él planeaba, alcanzó una altura digna de un participante activo del equipo de basquetbol. Orgulloso andaba el chico de metro setenta y cinco. Oye, y quedaban años aun para acercarse al cielo.

En cada golpe que sonaba producto de la pequeña del grupo, el público aplaudía. Parece que eso acrecentaba los nervios de la rubia, pues los aplausos eran como los sonidos del segundero del reloj. A medida que avanzaba… Dios, eso significaba que ella debía presentarse en ese escenario. Nadie la había visto aun, mas que nada porque ya que la retaron a participar, ella no se iba a quedar atrás ni siquiera con el vestuario. Tras mucho pensarlo y con gran ayuda de su mejor amiga que terminaba en breve su presentación, eligió un vestido negro que, fiel a su estilo, solo tenía tela para un hombro dejando el otro al descubierto. Bajaba ajustándose a la figura de la chica hasta que terminaba unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas. Típicos zapatos de tacón también de color negro. Nada más. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, con pequeñas ondas pues no se secó adecuadamente tras la ducha. No había rastro de maquillaje, se mantenía tan natural como podía. No obstante, no había ser en el planeta que pudiese negar que ella se veía hermosa, así tal cual. ¿Y su lazo? Pensó por un momento en dejarlo en casa por esa noche, pero tan atada se sentía a ese trozo de tela y tanto significaría que estuviese con ella cuando cantase los temas que había elegido que prefirió amarrarlo a su muñeca derecha.

Los aplausos fueron muchos mas intensos, Phoebe había terminado su presentación. Helga se puso mas pálida de lo que ya estaba y, aun así, sus mejillas seguían manteniéndose con un sutil color rosado. Supongo que la vergüenza funciona de manera extraña.

Arnold, notando que la oriental ya había terminado su espectáculo, se acercó rápidamente a ella para ayudarle a bajar del escenario y así poner en marcha al siguiente. Le sonrió y le felicitó por semejante talento. Todos anotaron mentalmente que sería mejor nunca hacer enojar a la pequeña. Phoebe le agradeció por sus palabras y desde la mesa cercana tomó un papel en el cual estaba el orden de los participantes, así podrían ubicar a quien sería el próximo y continuar el show como se debía.

La oriental sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, su rostro destiló maldad. Ella sabia perfectamente cómo venía Helga y qué cantaría, por lo que agradeció a los cielos que Arnold hubiese venido y estuviera allí en ese momento. – Helga, viene Helga – avisó Phoebe. La chica miró hacia la izquierda donde, entre la oscuridad, se encontraba la rubia. Dicha muchacha tomo un poco de aire y avanzó donde sutilmente su mejor la había llamado. El tacón resonó en el piso.

No tienes que avisarle a todo el mundo, Pheebs – contestó la rubia mientras se ubicaba en la escalera que daba paso al escenario.

El mundo dejó de girar de pronto y el vértigo que le invadió no tenía comparación. El muchacho rubio de ojos verdes siempre supo que su compañera de aventuras era hermosa, pero en ese momento él sentía que ese adjetivo le quedaba tan, pero tan corto. No alcanzaba a expresar lo que veía en ella. Mil palabras se le vinieron a la mente, algunas bastante poco caballerosas y, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada. Se quedó mirándole como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes, pero es que en cierto sentido jamás la había visto fuera de sus atuendos habituales. Arnold comenzó mirando su rostro y se sorprendió ante lo tersa que se veía la piel de la rubia. Se preguntó qué maquillaje usaba, pero tras unos segundos de observarla se percató que no había señal de que algún producto estuviera sobre su piel. No obstante, sus pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos y, gracias a la luz intensa que venía del escenario, provocaban una pequeña sombra al inicio de sus mejillas. Estas se encontraban ligeramente rosadas, pero se notaba que era simplemente por el nerviosismo antes de entrar a escena. Bajó un poco mas su mirada y notó que seguía mostrando la piel de su hombro mientras que el otro se encontraba cubierto con tela negra que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Continuó bajando, pasando por la cintura de la rubia y, antes de continuar, miró con curiosidad el listón que rodeaba su muñeca. ¡Claro! Si llevaba el cabello suelto, debía tener su preciado lazo en alguna otra parte. Le pareció una solución ingeniosa. Feliz hubiese continuado con la inspección, pero el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y era momento de que la rubia subiera al escenario. Casi por acto reflejo, Arnold se acercó a las escaleras para ayudarle a su compañera a subir, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, Helga ignoró la mano del chico y subió por si misma. "Con cuidado" se dijo mentalmente. No tenia mucha experiencia con los tacones, por lo que estaba pendiente de cada paso, lo menos que quería ahora mismo es dar mas motivos para que hiciesen bromas a su costa.

Helga armó de tripas un corazón y avanzó por el escenario enderezando su postura. Había un silencio absoluto en el público, por lo que sus tacones sonaron sobre las tablas con ese caminar tan seguro que tenia la rubia. Se acercó al micrófono que estaba sujeto por el atril y lo acomodó para que llegase a su altura. Agradeció, igual que otros artistas, que la luz impidiera ver a los asistentes porque apenas podía con ella misma para mas encima tener que soportar los ojos sobre ella. Imaginó que se encontraba sola, en su casa, inspirándose para poder escribir mas poemas. Imaginó que era una noche más en su habitación, en donde colocaba las canciones que mas le gustaban y dejaba que todas las emociones le invadieran para luego poder plasmarlas en papel. Era su propia versión de terapia. Uno imaginaria que los gustos de la rubia serían específicos, pero la verdad es que ella escuchaba de todo y las baladas no eran una excepción. Como no escuchar baladas cuando estas eran la expresión máxima del amor, de la desilusión, de la esperanza. Movió su cabello para que todo quedase cubriendo su espalda y cerró sus ojos justo en el momento que, con su mano derecha, dio la señal para que comenzara la pista de la primera canción que había escogido.

_And you got me like… oh_

_What you want from me?_

Sí, no necesitó ninguna presentación. Los cantantes que anteriormente habían estado en el escenario primero daban el nombre del tema que interpretarían, pero ella no era así. Apenas su voz debía entrar a escena, ella comenzó a cantar. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en cada momento y desde ya la segunda frase movió sus brazos apuntando a su pecho.

_And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high_

Al continuar levantó sus brazos… _too high_… Ella sintió que su lazo rozaba su antebrazo y sonrió ante la sensación. Intentó llegar adecuadamente a cada nota, sin embargo, no había esfuerzo. Cuando lograba entrar en esa inspiración, ella podía controlar su sistema a completa voluntad. Cada palabra que entregaba la sentía en el alma. Claro, la canción no había sido escogida al azar.

_Baby you got me like… oh_

_You love when I fall apart_

_So you can put me together and throw me against the wall_

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, el público se encontraba en silencio. Todos sus compañeros, juntos, miraban a la rubia mientras ella interpretaba la canción con el sentimiento a flor de piel. Movió nuevamente sus brazos y así dándose un abrazo… _put me together… _y luego dejo ir sus brazos hacia un lado del escenario… _against the wall…_

_Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah_

_Don't you stop loving me_

_Don't quit loving me_

_Just start loving me_

Mientras cantaba, dejó que sus manos fuesen al frente, tapando ligeramente la luz de los reflectantes y negaba mientras golpeaba cada nota. Al finalizar, abrió sus ojos por fin y miró a su izquierda y se dio cuenta que no todos sus compañeros estaban juntos como ella pensó. Alguien quedó justo en la escalera y la penetraba con su mirada. Sentía que traspasaba su vestido y mucho más. Traspasaba su alma misma. Aunque todo se tensó en ella, la racionalidad trabajada tantos años salió a flote y sonrió con una fingida dulzura. Si él la había retado a cantar y ella le había amenazado que quedaría como un aficionado ante el público, eso sería lo que pasaría.

_Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_

_Just to get close to you_

_Can we burn something, babe?_

La rubia mantuvo su mirada en su compañero, mientras continuaba la canción. Le apuntó directamente… _close to you… _Arnold tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que todo esto iba en serio. Si en algún minuto sintió que las obras de la rubia iban dirigidas hacia él, ahora no cabía duda, pues ella misma lo aseguraba mientras lo señalaba. Obviamente nadie del escenario podía verlo, por lo que posiblemente pensasen que Helga apuntaba a un punto sin distinción. Arnold era el único que estaba sintiendo todo el ambiente extremadamente personal e íntimo. Con la mano libre, la cantante tomó el atril y, afirmándose, bajo un poco su cuerpo flexionando sus rodillas, casi como si se fuese a arrodillar… _Can we burn something, babe?... _Su voz sonó sinceramente como una súplica y a la vez el rubio sintió que no había mas de una sola respuesta correcta. Él no quería negarse a esa respuesta correcta. Sintió su sangre correr mas rápido y casi podía sentir lo pulsátil de su corazón. Su garganta seguía seca.

_And I run for miles just to get a taste_

_Must be love on the brain_

_That's got me feeling this way_

Arnold continuó mirando a su compañera sin salir de lo encandilado que se encontraba. Sin embargo, no era el único porque sus compañeros de curso se encontraban de la misma forma junto con el público. Primero, nadie creía que Helga se tomaría este reto tan en serio, y segundo ¿de dónde salía tanto sentimiento? Su interpretación era maravillosa, como si realmente tuviera todas esas emociones dentro de su corazón.

Phoebe miraba a su mejor amiga con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Le echó un vistazo al grupo que tenía a su lado y puso los ojos en blanco aun sonriendo. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie viese lo que era obvio a sus ojos? La que cantaba actualmente tenía mucho mas corazón que cualquiera de ellos. Sabía mas de los temas que cantaba que muchos de los adultos asistentes como espectadores. Ella sabía hace muchísimos años del amor, y no de cualquier amor, si no del incondicional, del que no espera algo a cambio, el amor que solo quiere que el ser querido sea feliz, incluso a costa de su felicidad. Phoebe quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y botó un suave suspiro. A veces sentía que odiaba un poco a Arnold. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan tonto? Después de tantos años seguía jugando al tira y afloja. Quizás era demasiado cobarde, porque no había que ser un genio para saber que una relación con la rubia no sería un jardín de rosas. O quizás sí, pero con las espinas mas grandes posible. Pero… ¿acaso ella no valía la pena?

_It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_

_And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain_

Gerald miraba a Phoebe. Se percató de cada cambio de expresión. Mas o menos sabia lo que estaba pensando. Teniendo en cuenta que él tenia conocimiento de todo lo que había sucedido unos años atrás, era lógico que Helga le cantaba a su mejor amigo. Tal como a veces le dedicaba otras obras en las clases de literatura. Se preguntó qué pasaba por la cabeza de Arnold. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿realmente creyó que lo que dijo esa niña de 9 años era producto de un subidón de adrenalina? Negó con la cabeza. Él fue consciente que, tras todo ese hecho, Arnold había cambiado. Una sonrisa se colocó en los labios del moreno. Al principio Arnold negó con todo lo que pudo lo que había sucedido, incluso se dijo que quizás lo había imaginado, una alucinación secundaria a la intensa experiencia que había vivido. Después el rubio se enojó. Gerald tuvo que escucharlo por horas, por días, porque el chico no se cansaba de despotricar contra su supuesta enemiga de toda la vida. Una y otra vez decía que no podía creerlo, que quién se creía ella que era, cómo venia a decirle eso después de tantos años y, si era así, por qué demonios lo trataba tan mal. El moreno lo escuchaba en silencio, era impresionante que la única persona en la faz de la tierra que hacia que ese rubio se enojara era la otra rubia del curso. Gerald jamás había visto a su mejor amigo soltar tantas malas palabras en contra de alguien. Era incluso gracioso. Finalmente, Arnold quedó en mutismo. Pasaron semanas en las que no habló del tema, no era que lo evitara, si no que al parecer pasó a constantemente analizar cada movimiento de la rubia y quizás a intentar conectarlo con lo que habían vivido. A veces Gerald se asustaba, porque su mejor amigo pasaba clases enteras mirando a la muchacha. Parecía acosador. Había momentos en los que Arnold sonreía sin motivo aparente, a veces fruncía el ceño y quedaba de mal humor todo el día, en otros momentos todos los colores subían a las mejillas del acosador en cuestión y pegaba la mirada a la mesa. Gerald decantó por reírse de la situación… Arnold cambió y ahora sus días giraban en torno a su compañera. Lamentablemente, el rubio demostró ser muy lento y se estancó en esta fase… se estancó tanto que aun sigue allí. Arnold seguía mirando a Helga durante clases, ya no tan fijamente como antes, pues los años de practica y la cantidad de retos por no estar poniendo atención a clases, lo hicieron experto en mirar a la pizarra y vigilar a la rubia por la visión periférica, así nadie se daba cuenta de nada. Si Gerald no lo conociese tan bien y no hubiese visto cada etapa de su amigo, tampoco lo hubiera notado. ¿Algún día Arnold haría algo o se quedaría allí por siempre? ¿acaso sabe que hay una etapa más que se llama "acción"?

_And it keeps cursing my name_

_No matter what I do, I'm no good without you_

_And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain_

Helga tocaba su pecho… _cursing my name_… mientras cerraba los ojos aparentando todo el sufrimiento posible mientras continuaba cantando. Tomó el atril y se meció de lado a lado con un toque de sensualidad mientras terminaba la primera parte de la canción, llegando a la nota alta sin ninguna dificultad.

El público comenzó a emocionarse por lo armonioso de la voz de la rubia y, justo en esa nota difícil, se dio un pequeño aplauso para la cantante. Sin embargo, Helga apenas fue consciente de dicho halago porque, al mirar al rubio, se percató que alguien más estaba allí.

Arnold había notado que hace unos segundos alguien se encontraba de pie detrás de él, sin embargo, estaba tan absorto en lo que tenia frente a sus ojos que prefirió no tomar atención a quién podría estar admirando a la rubia desde el mismo lugar que él había escogido.

_Baby, keep loving me_

_Just love me, yeah_

_Just love me_

_All you need to do is love me_

La canción comenzaba su segunda parte con mayor suavidad. Helga soltó el atril, pero continuó meciéndose de lado a lado, además de mantener la mirada a su izquierda, sin embargo, ahora no estaba dirigida al rubio. Apuntó al sujeto en cuestión y luego tocó su pecho, justo sobre su corazón para hacer clara alusión al amor… _All you need to do is love me…_

_Got me like ah-ah-ah-ow_

_I'm tired of being played like a violin_

_What do I gotta do to get in your motherfuckin' heart?_

Arnold, al darse cuenta de que la rubia dejó de dirigirse a él, frunció el ceño. Se dio vuelta con clara molestia y miró a su acompañante indeseado. Se sorprendió y luego se molestó aun mas cuando vio a Brainy en ese lugar. El chico le miró y sonrió de lado en saludo, pero en menos de un segundo, porque rápidamente volvió a posar su mirada en la artista en turno.

Arnold apretó los dientes hasta el punto de sentir ligero dolor. Volteó nuevamente para seguir la vista del acompañante. Se preguntó a si mismo si había sido buena idea, pues tuvo que mirar como Helga le cantaba nuevamente al molesto compañero… Arnold comenzaba a enfadarse.

Si alguien realmente había cambiado en ese curso, ese era Brainy sin duda. El chico creció lo suficiente para hacerle frente a Gerald incluso. Tuvo un adecuado tratamiento para sus problemas respiratorios y, al tener todo bajo control, entró al equipo de futbol, ya que le apasionaba y no había podido participar anteriormente. Esto hizo que mejorara su estado físico y se le marcaran algunos músculos en particular. No dejo sus lentes, pero si cambió el marco de estos, dejándole una apariencia intelectual que combinaba muy bien con su faceta de deportista. Había dejado los suéteres que frecuentaba cuando niño y los cambio por poleras deportivas, continuaba usando jeans, pero estos se ajustaban mejor a su figura. Para rematar el estilo, se cubría con una chaqueta negra, no precisamente de cuero, pero si le daba un ligero toque de chico malo. Últimamente se había transformado en el receptor de varios suspiros juveniles, pero él nunca se mostró interesado en alguna chica… sin embargo…

Otro cambio; dejó de ser el acosador de Helga para transformarse mágicamente en su amigo. No andaban del brazo por los pasillos o contándose secretos a susurros en el oído, no, nada de eso, pero a veces almorzaban juntos, a veces salían juntos de clases y se iban conversando. Incluso, se les escuchaba reír juntos… reírse a carcajadas.

Arnold apretó los puños ante el recuerdo. Él había estado buscándola durante todo el almuerzo, pues Phoebe y Gerald habían desaparecido y quizás Helga sabia dónde estaban. No, mentira, la buscaba por el simple placer de saber dónde estaba su compañera. De pronto, esa voz que tanto añoraba en ese minuto atravesó el patio y fue seguida por una carcajada intensa. Arnold se sorprendió bastante, era muy raro escuchar a la rubia reírse de esa manera, sobre todo dentro de la escuela, en donde ella se encargaba de mantener un perfil bajo con la misma cara de mal humor que la caracterizaba. Se acercó al lugar. Lo que vio lo dejó de un humor de perros toda la semana. Gerald no sabia qué mosca le había picado a su mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera se podía hablar con él, menos lanzar algún chiste porque todo se lo tomaba pésimo. Claro, como no sentirse de esa manera si cuando la encontró ese día ella estaba con su nuevo amigo. Helga tenía la cabeza baja y reía vaya a saber Dios por qué, pero no paraba. Cuando levantó la mirada, noto que había lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo, Arnold lo atribuyó a la risa. Helga tomó la mano de Brainy y le miró con cariño. El muchacho, por su parte, tocó la mejilla de la rubia para retirar una lágrima que había escapado y se resbalaba por su mejilla. Aunque el contacto amoroso duró poco, porque Helga le golpeó unos segundos después, no había molestia, seguían riendo suavemente.

¡Dios! Corría rabia por las venas del rubio. Eran contadas con los dedos de su mano las veces que él y ella habían podido reír de esa manera… él nunca la había visto llorar de risa… ¡y menos había podido tocar su mejilla con esa intimidad!

Insisto, humor de perros.

_Baby like ah, woo, ah_

_Don't you stop loving me_

_Don't quit loving me_

_Just start loving me_

Se repitió la estrofa y Helga repitió los movimientos. Miró hacia el frente, sin ver nada realmente pues los focos la cegaban, negó con sus manos moviéndolas de lado a lado, haciendo hincapié en la negativa con todo su cuerpo; sus piernas ligeramente separadas para poder mover intensamente sus brazos y no perder el equilibrio, su cabeza se agachaba imitando una súplica y sus hombros se decaían a la vez.

_Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_

_Just to get close to you_

_Can we burn something, babe?_

Volvemos al inicio del coro. Esta vez Helga se tomó con fuera del micrófono que seguía sostenido por el atril y mientras cantaba derramando pasión, miraba fijamente a su amigo.

La relación había nacido de la nada en realidad. Un día el profesor de biología decidió que serían una buena pareja de laboratorio. Brainy le intentó conversar, pero obviamente la rubia descartó cualquier intento del chico por entablar una comunicación mas allá de la estrictamente necesaria. Cerca de terminar la hora, cuando ya Helga se estaba preparando para escapar de ahí, ya que tenia que encontrarse con Lila y eso ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, escuchó a su compañero dirigirse a ella.

Y pensar que, aunque no hayamos hablado nada, esto hubiese sido un sueño para mi cuando era niño -. La rubia se paralizó ante las palabras. La sangre le subió a las mejillas, tensó sus hombros y apretó sus cuadernos mas intensamente contra si misma. Todo esto sin mirarlo aun.

¿Qué dijiste? – escupió cada palabra. Le entregó la oportunidad al chico de retractar sus palabras y llevar la fiesta en paz. Sin embargo, parece que él no tenia intenciones de hacer cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

Que esto – con su dedo hizo un círculo en donde incluía su persona y a ella – hubiese sido un sueño para mi cuando niño -. Helga frunció el ceño y lo miró desatando ya la furia interna.

¿Por qué hubiese sido tu sueño si se puede saber? ¿Había un aire de masoquismo en ti? –

Bueno, estaba enamorado de ti, así que masoquismo es una buena palabra para definir al Brainy de cinco a diez años -. El muchacho siguió arreglando sus cosas como si lo dicho hubiese sido algo sin importancia, un mero comentario irrelevante. No obstante, Helga se paralizó. Ella sabia que el chico la seguía mas allá de lo sano cuando eran pequeños, pero jamás relacionó semejante acoso con… enamoramiento. Se dio un palmazo mental. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Acaso ella no hizo lo mismo con Arnold solo por amor? ¿Cómo no había visto que Brainy estaba enamorado de ella? En ese momento entendió un poco a Arnold. Parece que ambos rubios eran bastante despistados si de amor se trata el asunto. - ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada por mi confesión? – continuó hablando Brainy. Él estaba contento de poder haber llamado su atención, después de tantos años había decidido que necesitaba ser amigo de ella. Pocas personas lo veían, pero Helga era un alma bondadosa, buena, honesta, un poco dura a veces, pero solo para protegerse de que nadie pueda hacerle daño. Él no quería perder la oportunidad de rodearse de gente así y qué mejor si justo era la chica que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía, su primer amor.

Demente – remató la rubia y se fue pisando fuerte, con las mejillas cada vez mas rojas. No sabia si tenia tanto calor en su rostro por el enojo de semejante confesión, por la vergüenza que sentía de haber sido tan tonta o porque, en el fondo de ella, se sentía halagada de que uno de los chicos mas atractivos actualmente intentara acercarse a ella. Vanidad es vanidad y es parte de la adolescencia.

El resto es historia. Después de que Helga conversara con Lila sobre el asunto, decidió seguir el consejo de la pelirroja y darle la oportunidad a Brainy de ser parte de su vida. Se sorprendió gratamente de lo interesante que era el muchacho, de lo culto y ávido lector, con el cual se podían mantener conversaciones de alto nivel literario. Él le enseñaba sobre sus lecturas favoritas, que eran las novelas policiales, y Helga le mostraba los que ella consideraba como mejores poemas. Así, fueron acercándose cada vez más hasta incluso conversar sobre temas mas sensibles, como la situación familiar de la rubia, como la situación económica del chico, las preocupaciones sobre el futuro, las amistades e incluso sobre los amores. Brainy bromeaba que después de ser su seguidor por tantos años ya la conocía bastante… y realmente era así. Helga usualmente se asombraba de la cantidad de cosas que sabia el chico de ella, a veces sabia mas que Phoebe. Estaba al tanto incluso de la situación con Arnold. No obstante, ese tema jamás se tocó demasiado, pues la rubia no tenia claro cómo abordarlo tampoco. En ocasiones deseaba poder conversarlo con alguien como Brainy, pero rápidamente se arrepentía, pues no quería quedar en ridículo demostrando que después de años, seguía con el mismo enamoramiento infantil.

Así, día a día, se fue construyendo una amistad. No andaban juntos para todos lados, para eso tenia a Phoebe, pero a veces lo acompañaba a su entrenamiento y ella aprovechaba de leer. A veces hacían la tarea juntos en la biblioteca para que ambos pudiesen tener mejores calificaciones, aunque a Helga ya le iba bastante bien. Y eso. Todos esos pequeños momentos hicieron que el deportista intelectual y la rubia literata tuviesen la confianza suficiente para que ella le pudiese interpretar directamente a él semejante canción.

Brainy sonreía mientras la rubia le cantaba. A él le encantaba escuchar a su amiga dar tanta pasión en el escenario. Era una artista nata y quería que todos lo vieran, que dejaran de catalogarla como una bruja sin sentimientos. Ella era la emoción andante. Por todo eso y más es que luchó por estar cerca de ella. Aunque cuando niños, ella le pegara una y otra vez sin remordimientos, él sentía que lo mereció por acosador. El futbolista sonrió aun mas cuando miró la espalda de Arnold y lo vio tenso, bajó la mirada a los puños del rubio y, al verlos contraídos, tuvo que reprimir una risita. Brainy había sido espectador de primera fila de lo que había pasado entre los rubios durante estos años y estaba cansado… quería que viniese la acción. ¿Hasta cuándo tenia que estar esperando para que el muchacho frente a él tomara las riendas de la situación? Bueno, Brainy estaba allí para dar un pequeño empujoncito y parece que Helga lo entendió y aprovechó la ayuda entregada.

_And I run for miles just to get a taste_

_Must be love on the brain_

_That's got me feeling this way_

Por un segundo, Helga pensó que sería buena idea sacar el micrófono del atril y moverse un poco por el escenario, quizás acercarse un poco a la izquierda. Sin embargo, aunque quería seguir jugando con Brainy, se descolocó un poco al ver la expresión de Arnold. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así y casi siempre la expresión era su culpa. Era ira, ira pura… pero extrañamente sentía que esta vez no era contra ella. Se dio cuenta que estaba pasando cuando Arnold echó una mirada sobre su hombro y frunció mas profundamente su ceño. ¿Por qué miraba con semejante molestia a su amigo? Una sensación de protección la invadió. No le gustaba nada que el rubio mirara así a Brainy, él era su amigo y no tenia razón para estar molesto con él por su presencia. Pero… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿habrán discutido?

Las preguntas la distrajeron por algunos segundos. Se mantuvo cantando y el público no notó la desconexión de la rubia, pues estaban pendientes de lo versátil y agradable que era su voz. Era tan placentero escucharla, sobre todo cuando marcaba alguna palabra dándole mas sentimiento de lo usual. Helga llevo una mano a su boca imitando el gesto de saborear algo… _get a taste_… y luego subió su mano apuntando su sien. Su otra mano acompañó la acción, por lo que la rubia quedó con las manos a los lados de su cabeza y cerró los ojos remarcando la última palabra de la frase… _love on the brain_… Finalmente, llevó su mano derecha a la posición de su corazón y, mirando a la derecha, actuó como si le doliese la zona… _feeling this way_…

_It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_

_And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain_

La rubia tomó nuevamente el atril y, a medida que iba cantando cada palabra, movió su cadera de un lado al otro, intentando que el movimiento se viese sensual. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pensando en qué hacer; seguía cantándole a su amigo o dirigía la canción hacia el chico de ojos verdes. Sintió en su estómago que la decisión parecía trascendental… continuaba su camino con sus amigos, los cuales la hacían sentir bien, acompañada y comprendida, o seguía empecinada en conseguir el amor de alguien parecía no tener el coraje de hacer algo mas que verla, que interactuar sutilmente, el chico que decidió que era mejor negar la confesión de amor que hacerle frente… se le apretó el corazón al recordar cómo se sintió esa vez… ¿valdría la pena? Al pasar tantos años, ella había intentado dejarlo de lado, pero el rubio no quería dejarla ir… Dios, él no la dejaba ir, pero tampoco hacia algo por estar con ella… ¡Estar con ella! Helga se golpeó mentalmente. En serio, debía dejar de darse esperanzas sin fundamentos. Lo que veía en él era meramente su imaginación, nada mas.

Suspiró. Atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes por un segundo antes de seguir. La canción estaba llegando a su fin y debía tomar una decisión.

_And it keeps cursing my name_

Algo en la rubia puso nervioso a Arnold. Su expresión había cambiado y no había vuelto a mirar en su dirección, lo cual no sabía si lo hacia feliz, porque no miraba a Brainy, o triste, porque no lo miraba a él. Se removió en su lugar, aumentaba el nervio en su estómago. Ella parecía que se estaba debatiendo internamente, pero ¿qué cosa? La respuesta le daba miedo. Él sabía que ambos estaban en una situación tambaleante, en una especie de sube y baja, sin embargo, nadie hacia nada por acercarse al centro y recobrar algo de equilibrio y paz. Sin embargo… pensándolo bien, ella había hecho bastante… ella llegó al centro del sube y baja en el momento que le contó sobre sus sentimientos, sobre cuántos años llevaba enamorada de él. ¿Y qué hizo él? Tan anonadado estaba que prefirió que Helga volviese a su lugar original, la alejó del centro a donde tanto le había costado llegar. Era él el que no había hecho nada, quien se había quedado callado por años, quien todavía estaba ahí mirándola como un tonto. De pronto, se le iluminó la mente y ensombreció el corazón. ¿Y si era eso lo que se debatía? ¿apartarlo para siempre de su vida? La ansiedad le cerró la garganta al rubio. ¿Qué pretendía? Ni siquiera sabía si ella todavía seguía pensando en él de esa manera. Quería creer que sí, ya que veía señales físicas cuando él estaba cerca o cuando le hablaba. Las creaciones que compartía el Literatura retrataban usualmente el amor. A veces el sujeto que describía tenia alguno de sus rasgos. Arnold apretó sus puños al punto de clavar las uñas en sus palmas. Comenzaba a dolerle el corazón pensar que la rubia lo apartaría, el pensar que la rubia ya no pensaba en él como él lo hacía. Mordió su lengua de ansiedad. Sabía que todos los sentimientos no eran mera posesividad, aunque algo de eso había cuando otro chico, en este mismo segundo Brainy, se acercaba demasiado. Él sentía dentro que había algo mas. Por algún motivo la rubia se había vuelto mas o menos el centro de sus pensamientos. Por algún motivo él extrañaba los ojos azules cuando ella no asistía a clases. Por algún motivo él la seguía después de clases para escucharla cantar.

"Mierda" insultó mentalmente el rubio. "Por la mierda" repitió con mayor enojo. Apretó sus labios mirando directamente a la rubia. Debía ser amor en el cerebro. Estaba tan jodido… estaba tan enamorado, tan poseído, el sentimiento era tan grande que sentía que apenas caía en su pecho. Dios, sí que estaba jodido. Se enamoró y recién cayó en la cuenta. "POR LA MIERDA" gritó dentro de sí. Arnold siempre se consideró un chico con amplia inteligencia emocional, pero ahora mismo se catalogaba como el tonto mas grande de la ciudad… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que todo era amor? ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que vivía por y para ella? Llevaba años tratando de descifrarla cuando lo que tenia que hacer era descifrarse a sí mismo. Quiso golpearse. Estaba tan jodido… Arnold estaba tan enamorado…

No podía esperar más. Cada segundo se le escapaba de las manos rápidamente. No podía dejar pasar un momento más, ya eran demasiados años desperdiciados por su ineptitud. Ahora tenia que haber acción. Caminar al centro de una vez y llevarla con él.

_No matter what I do_

_I'm no good without you_

_And I can't get enough_

Helga estaba terminando la canción con éxito. Todos los asistentes la miraban embelesados y sus compañeros miraban a la rubia como si la viesen por primera vez. Sin embargo, dentro de sus mentes pensaban que el actuar de Helga era simplemente para poder humillar a Arnold haciéndole quedar como un simple cantante de menor categoría. Se rieron en el grupo. Recalcaron lo difícil que sería para el chico poder superar semejante actuación.

Phoebe bufó enfurruñándose cada vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre viesen malas intenciones ante una demostración de los dotes de su compañera? ¿por qué estaban tan negados a ver mas allá? ¿costumbre? Al humano no le gustan los cambios y hará lo posible por mantener su ambiente dentro de los parámetros conocidos y agradables. Pero eso a la oriental no le gustaba nada de nada.

A la cantante se le estaba estrujando lo poco que le quedaba de corazón. Debía superarlo de una vez, no debía seguir siendo una niña. Le avergonzaba seguir sintiéndose como de cuatro años cuando Arnold entraba a la habitación donde ella estaba, seguir sonrojándose cuando él le halagaba por su voz, por sus poemas, por su apariencia (sobre todo cuando llevaba el cabello suelto)… Tenia que cortar las alas de ese amor de raíz. Avanzar, madurar, resignarse. Insisto, elige la palabra que mas te acomode.

_Must be love on the brain…_

Helga terminó llegando a la nota más alta de la canción, sin embargo, la interpretó con facilidad. Le gustaba esa canción y muchas veces la había cantado en soledad así que tenía práctica. Bajó sus brazos haciéndole saber al público que esta canción sería la única que escucharían de ella. Anteriormente había pensado en cantar dos temas, pero ahora mismo tenía apretada la garganta y los pulmones suplicaban por tranquilidad, así que la idea se fue al carajo. No sonrió como se esperaba ante la ovación intensa que se desató entre todos quienes la observaron. Los aplausos ensordecían. No obstante, esto no parecía ser importante para la rubia. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para agradecer y caminó hacia la salida del escenario. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para no tambalear hacia la escalera por los intensos nervios que la consumían al saber que vería al rubio en menos de unos segundos. La decisión era obvia, pero demasiado dolorosa y verlo no lo haría mejor… pero ella sabia que tenia que decidir, que opción era la mas sana. Ya curaría.

**a-a-a-a**

_Viene un poquito más_

_Ahora falta Arnold. _

_¿Comentarios? ¿Alguna idea de qué viene?_

_Nos vemos. XOXO. _


End file.
